The Ninja and the Mamodo
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Zatch Bell Naruto Crossover. Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi and Ponygon are sucked into the Naruto world. Now with the help of Naruto and the rest they need to figure out a way home... and it doesn’t help that Zatch is a fan. Please R
1. Welcome to TV Land

A/N: Okay time for July's EI Crossover installment... just one more after this then I plan for a surprise... this month is two Toonami Favorites... Zatch Bell meets Naruto. This takes place during the never-ending slew of filler episodes of Naruto... (Couldn't help myself...) I don't know why but I see this as a filler arc... if it wasn't for the fact about different companies...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zatch Bell... if I did there would be uncut Zatch Bell and Naruto, no endless slew of filler episodes...

Naruto: Then why is this fanfic set during that time.

Me: Um... look over there! (Runs away)

The Ninja and the Mamodo

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Welcome to TV Land

Zatch was watching his 2nd favorite TV show after Praying Mantis Joe! Naruto! Ponygon was by his side enjoying it as well. Kiyo sighed while trying to ignore the two… he was also doing his homework and it was hard to concentrate. Then the doorbell rang. Since he knew how hard it was to peel Zatch away from the TV he went to answer it was Megumi and Tia.

"Oh hi…" said Kiyo surprised.

"I have the day and Tia was coming for a visit anyways…" said Megumi.

"I'd ask ot do something right now but Zatch is watching TV… and you know how hard it is to pry him away from his favorite shows…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

"That's understandable…" said Megumi.

"What on?" asked Tia wondering hopping it wasn't Praying Mantis Joe.

"Naruto…" said Kiyo.

"Oh really… I think I minds well go watch it too…" said Tia who quickly ran up to the bedroom

Megumi gave a small laugh, "Though she won't admit it… Tia's a huge Naruto fan too…"

"I see…" said Kiyo.

Tia ran to the bedroom and sat next to Zatch.

"What did I miss?" asked Tia.

"Naruto with Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee are fighting a ninja who claims he can summon demons from a portal… though right now their just standing there" said Zatch.

"Still filler episodes…" said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Zatch.

In the Naruto world…

It was the same thing that Zatch and Tia were watching… Naruto with Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee were fighting a ninja who claims to can summon demons from a portal.

"Well you haven't you summon a ninja from a portal…" said Kiba.

"Oh I'm gather Chakra for my portal…" smiled the nameless ninja.

"It doesn't seem that way to me…" said Naruto.

"Oh I am… I am…" said the name less ninja.

"Hinata, can you check?" asked Shikamaru.

"Okay…" said Hinata, "Byakugan"

She used her bloodline limit and saw to was indeed true he was gathering his Chakra.

"Then why are standing here… we need to stop him!" yelled the loud mouth ninja.

"Too late!" said the names less who began to perform hand signs "Demonic Portal Jutsu!"

A white portal appeared behind him.

Back in the Zatch Bell world.

"Oh this is getting good…" said Zatch.

Megumi and Kiyo entered the bedroom… just when a strange portal appeared… it began to suck like a vacuum. Everyone began to hold on to something.

"What's happening?" asked Zatch.

"I don't know… Megumi

"Megumi you have the spell book?" asked Tia checking.

"It's in my bag…" said Megumi.

The portal began to suck up Zatch's spell book.

"Oh no!" shouted Zatch.

Zatch go of the bed which he was holding on to and grabbed his spell book… however both were sucked thought the portal.

"Zatch!" said everyone else.

Ponygon could hold on to the desk anymore and was sucked in as well.

"Ponygon!" said Tia.

Everyone else lost their grip and was sucked in as well…

Back in the Naruto world…

"Now you will fear me!" said the name less ninja.

Demons came out of the portal… but not evil demons… Zatch, Tia and Ponygon fallowed by Kiyo and Megumi. All 5 of them were unconscious while Zatch still crutched his spell book.

"Uh-oh…" said the name less ninja.

"Those are demons?" asked Naruto.

"How troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"I think I screwed up the Jutsu…" said the name less ninja with a sweat drop.

"Looks like this is going to be an easy mission after all…" said Naruto.

Naruto preceded to beat him up… a few minutes later with the beat up ninja.

"Okay so we defeated him… what about those 5…" said Kiba pointing to the two bookkeepers and mamodos.

The 5 began to stir.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Kiyo.

"I'm fine…" said Zatch.

"So am I…" said Megumi.

"Me too…" said Tia.

"Meru meru…" said Ponygon. (Translation: Me three)

There was an awkward silence.

"You know… I have no idea what you just said…" said Kiyo.

Ponygon sighed… then began to attack Kiyo for no apparent reason.

"Hey stop it!" yelled Kiyo.

"Please stop it Ponygon" said Zatch.

"This is really weird…" said Naruto.

"I know…" said Kiba.

"Should we explain what happened?" asked Hinata.

"That might be a good idea…" said Lee.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

Ponygon began to bite Kiyo's hand, Zatch and Tia tried to get him off Megumi just stared at the site while sweat dropping.

"HEY!" yelled Naruto yelling extremely loudly.

That got their attention.

"No way…" said Tia.

"It can't be…" said Megumi.

"Oh no…" sighed Kiyo.

"Awesome!" said Zatch he began to bother the ninjas.

"Oh I can't believe it... it's you…" said Zatch running around Naruto.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Zatch turned his attention towards Kiba and Akamaru as e began to run around them.

"Oh wow Akamaru is so much cuter in real life…" said Zatch

"Uh… thanks?" said Kiba.

Zatch then turned his attention towards Lee as he ran around him.

"Whoa your eye brows huge… they look a lot like hamsters…" said Zatch.

"Thank you! These eyebrows are youthful!" said Lee.

Everyone sweatdroped expect for Zatch who turned his attention towards Hinata.

"wow your eyes are really cool…" said Zatch.

"Um. Thank you…" said Hinata quietly though in truth didn't know how to react.

Zatch turned his attention to Shikamaru.

"Oh wow… his head does look like a pineapple!" said Zatch.

Shikamaru just ignored the mamodo boy.

Tia walked over to Zatch and hit him on the head.

"That hurt Tia…" said Zatch.

"Well you're bothering them…" said Tia dragging him away by the collar.

"But Tia…" said Zatch.

"How did we get here?" asked Kiyo after Tia managed to drag Zatch away from the Ninjas.

"Well you see that ninja over there used this Jutsu that was supposed to summon a demon but you came instead…" said Naruto.

"Oh…" said Megumi.

"Well can you send us back?" asked Kiyo.

"Like I'd send you back…" said the names less ninja somehow better from Naruto's beating, "After all I just realized the jutsu… worked… sadly not the way I wanted… after all those two kids and horsy thingy… are demons… now all I have to do it the jutsu to control them… oh shoot…" said the nameless ninja.

"What?" asked Zatch.

"There is no such Jutsu… I forgot…" said the nameless ninja. Everyone sweatdroped... "Well um… Sayonara Suckers…" The nameless ninja ran like there was no tomorrow.

"That… was weird…" said Kiyo.

"We should report this to the Hokage…" said Shikamaru.

"So are we going to bring them to village?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know… he did say they were demons…" said Kiba.

"Look at them though… they look like little kids and they might be good if their with humans…" said Naruto.

"And they look nice…" said Hinata.

"Fine but we should talk to them first… this is Troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

Next Time: They meet with Tsunade, after explaining the situation she allows them to stay in the village until Kiyo, Zatch, Tia Megumi and Ponygon can be sent back home... meanwhile Zatch and Naruto become good friends... may god help us all...


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations.

They had gotten to the Village. Zatch annoyed everyone by shouting stuff like he was on tour like "Oh look! It's the Hokage monument!" or "There's the ramen place!" it was pretty much getting on everyone's nerves.

"I can't believe this is a demon…" said Shikamaru.

(Flashback)

The Leaf ninja looked at Kiyo, Megumi and the mamodos.

"So what that ninja said was true… their demons…" said Naruto.

"I guess we should explain…" said Kiyo.

They began to explain the mamodo battle.

"So these little demon kids come to fight in your world and in order to fight you have read these special books?" asked Naruto.

"Wow you actually get it…" said Kiba.

"That's right…" said Kiyo.

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" yelled Zatch still excited.

"Why is he so happy?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well… you guys are a TV show in our world…" said Megumi.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"That's right and you're the main character!" said Zatch.

Naruto jumped in the air "All right I'm the main character of a TV show that is so cool!" he yelled.

"Great… he's going ot have a swollen head for a while…" said Kiba.

(End of Flashback)

"I still can't believe I'm the main character of a TV show… that must mean I will become Hokage…" said Naruto.

"Here we are the Hokage Tower…" Shikamaru.

"We're going to have to have a meeting with Tsunade… right…" said Kiyo.

Everyone looked at "Okay… I like watching you guys too…" he said with a sweat drop.

The went into the tower to find Tsunade… "Sleeping"

"Oh great she's drunk…" said Kiba.

However Tsunade began to wake up when she felt demon Chakra in the room she bolted up. She stared at Zatch, Tia and Ponygon.

"Either my senses are getting worse or I'm really drunk…" she muttered.

"We have come to give our youthful reports about what happened with that ninja!" said Lee.

"Okay…" said Tsunade, "But first what's with the kids… and horse- thingy…"

"Well… it part of our report…" said Hinata.

After explaining what happened in the fight, the battle for mamodo king and why Naruto is having a big head after finding out he's a TV star in another world Tsunade tried to come up with what to do.

"So I take it you 5 won't cause trouble…" said Tsunade.

"Of course not Granny Tsunade." said Zatch.

She slammed the boy in a dress into a nearby wall.

"Hey that's my name for her…" said Naruto.

She clear her throat, "Well unfortunately I don't know any jutsus that can send you back, so we're going to have to find that ninja that brought you here…" said Tsunade.

"So where are we going to stay until then?" asked Megumi.

"Hey "Star of the show" I'm giving you mission?" said Tsunade to the swollen headed Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You have to house these guys until they go home…" said Tsunade.

"What why me?" asked Naruto.

"Cool we get to stay with you!" yelled Zatch did seem fazed when Tsunade slammed him into the wall.

"That's why…" said Tsunade.

"Oh do we have to keep it quiet?" asked Tia.

"Well I think it will be a good if we don't keep it quiet…" said Tsunade.

"It's because Naruto will tell the whole village that his life is a TV show in alternate universe… how troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"That's right… you are all dismissed." said Tsunade.

All the ninjas left the tower and all went to their respective homes or training. Naruto showed them his placed… it was extremely dirty with empty ramen cups all over, dirty clothes tossed around and there was…

"Oh god that smell…" said Megumi.

"It smells like a wet dog that stepped in something…" said Tia.

"It smells like the boys locker room…" said Kiyo.

"Meru meru…" said Ponygon (Translation: Smells like Zatch after he ate ton of yellowtail…), sometimes it was good that no one could understand him.

"What smell…" said Naruto, who was so used to it that he never noticed.

"I don't smell anything…" said Zatch... Ponygon was right, it did smell like him after he ate a ton of yellow tail.

"You out!" yelled Kiyo pushing Naruto and Zatch out.

"Why are you kicking us out Kiyo?" asked Zatch trying not to cry.

"He's right this is my place!" yelled Naruto.

"We're not kicking you out…" said Kiyo.

"We're going to clean this place up so it's livable for the rest of us…" said Tia.

"So what I don't want it clean…" said Naruto.

"Here we go again…" said Megumi.

Tia glared at him angrily… Naruto began to get scared.

"Whoa reminds me of Sakura…" he thought.

"You better or else…" said Tia.

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"Come back in an hour…" said Megumi.

The two humans and mamodo shot the door on the blondes.

"You want ot get some ramen…" said Naruto.

"Of course! Ramen with Naruto! It's one of my dreams…" said Zatch.

Naruto gave a small laugh, "Let's go…" he said.

In Naruto's apartment, "Okay I get the bed room, Tia gets the kitchen, Megumi gets the living room and Ponygon gets the bathroom…" said Kiyo assigning everyone a room to clean.

Ponygon began to attack Kiyo… he didn't want the bathroom… afterwards "Okay… I'm switching with Ponygon…" said the swollen Kiyo.

And so they began… ironically the bathroom was the cleanest room in the place.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen…

"Oh… there no ramen with yellow tail in it…" said Zatch disappointedly.

"Sorry…" said Ayame.

"Maybe you should try something that you might like…" said Naruto.

"What are you having?" asked Zatch.

"Naruto… I was thinking beef today…" said Naruto.

"I'll have that too…" said Zatch.

Little did Teuchi and Ayame know was that danger was coming…

One Hour later…

"Oh my…" said Ayame.

"That kid… eat more than Naruto…" said Teuchi.

Naruto was full but Zatch was still eating… then he was done.

"I'm done…" said Zatch.

"Should we put on your tab?" asked Ayame.

"sure thing…" said Naruto as they left.

Just as they got back to the apartment, everything was all clean… the 4 that clean laid on the floor.

"That was tougher than any mamodo battle…" said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Megumi.

Zatch and Naruto entered the apartment, everything was sparkly and smelled nice.

"Whoa is this really my apartment?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

"Whoa… thanks… it's never been this clean!" yelled Naruto hugging the 4.

"Thanks… please… let us have some rest…" said Kiyo.

"Okay… I have to think of something to repay you guys…" said Naruto.

Next Time: The little group decided to explore the village... meanwhile Naruto tries to figure out a way to repay them...


	3. Around Town

A/N: (Breathes heavily)... okay... I wrote it. This was one chapter I didn't want to write. I was lucky to get this much done. In fact I even write a joke about writer's block in this chapter

Enjoy... I hope...

Chapter 3: Around Town

Naruto took then for a tour around the village. He had already showed them the Hokage Tower and the Stone Monument… but…

"I ran out of ideas." said Naruto with a big sweat drop.

Everyone stared at him with big sweat drops.

"I have a question. Why is everything in the village being rebuilt." said Kiyo.

Zatch looked at Kiyo and asked, "You don't watch the show, do you?" asked Zatch.

Kiyo couldn't help but to sweat drop at that one.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm a TV show." sighed Naruto.

"But you are in our world." said Zatch.

"I know." said Naruto who began to day dream about having his own TV show.

"You know I agree with Naruto." said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Yeah." agreed Megumi.

The three Mamodo nodded in agreement.

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

"Go where?" asked Kiyo.

"Uh…" said Naruto, "Want to go to Ichiraku?"

"We already went there." sighed Zatch.

"Yeah but I didn't take the others." said Naruto.

"Oh right." said Zatch.

"You went to Ichiraku's without me?" asked Tia.

"You were cleaning the apartment… so I didn't have much of a choice." said Zatch putting his hand in defense.

"Fine…" sighed Tia, "I'll give you that."

Zatch sighed in relief.

"All right! Let's get some ramen!" cheered Naruto.

"All right!" cheered Tia and Zatch.

"Am I missing something?" asked Kiyo… once again he didn't watch the anime.

And so they all went to Ichiraku for some ramen. Kiyo couldn't help but to stare at Naruto pigging out on the ramen.

"So I was thinking I need to pay you back for what you did for me." said Naruto.

"You don't have to." said Megumi.

"But you guys cleaned my apartment, no one has ever done that." said Naruto.

"Don't you have parents?" asked Kiyo.

"Wow… Kiyo… you really don't watch the show." said Zatch.

Kiyo sweat dropped and sighed.

"I'm an orphan." said Naruto, "I don't have any parents what so ever."

"I see." said Kiyo.

"Hey!" came a voice.

Everyone tuned around and saw Sakura.

"I heard from Lady Tsunade that you housing people from another world and today you were giving them a tour." said Sakura.

"He's supposed to… but he can't come up with ideas." said Kiyo.

"Figures." mumbled Sakura.

"Hey… it's not my fault… it's almost as if someone has writer's block or something." said Naruto.

Hehe… sorry couldn't help putting that in… sorry. But it's true, someone does have writer's block.

"Say Sakura. Do you know of anywhere I can take them?" asked Naruto.

"So where have you seen?" asked Sakura.

"Just here, the monument and the Hokage Tower." explained Kiyo.

"Well there's always the academy." said Sakura.

"No… I don't think any of them would like that." said Naruto.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You know Naruto, it would be pretty cool to see the ninja academy!" said Zatch.

"Yeah, fine… I'll show you." said Naruto who began to pout.

Meanwhile in the enemy ninjas lair… the very one that summoned accidentally Zatch, Tia and Ponygon along with Megumi and Kiyo.

"Damn it! No wonder this didn't work very well." said the ninja looking at the scroll and he began to laugh evilly, "I need to find the companion scroll it's a good thing that I know where it is." he said.

Sometime later at the academy, Naruto who was joined by Sakura (who Tsunade let have the day off) were showing the 5 guests around.

"So is it true you guys are from another world?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, our world is a lot different than this one." said Megumi.

"However different?" asked Sakura.

"We're characters in a TV show in their world." said Naruto.

"I wasn't asking you!" yelled Sakura pounding Naruto in the head.

"Sakura is my favorite." said Tia watching the two.

"I can see why." said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

That's when a lot of the students ran out of the class rooms. That's when three of them stopped… that's right the Konohamaru Corps!

"Hey boss! What's going on?" asked Konohamaru who then noticed the guests, "Are these those weird people from another world who claim that we're from a TV show?"

"How did you know about them?" asked Naruto.

"World gets around fast." said Moegi.

"You have a point." said Naruto with a big sweat drop.

"So is it true that we're a TV show in your world?" asked Udon.

"It sure is." said Zatch with a nod.

Udon began to blush then ran away screaming "They're watching us! They're all watching us."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"I was wondering when someone was going to do that." said Kiyo.

"I know." agreed Sakura.

Sometime later….

"You know." said Naruto staring at the sight, "Maybe you shouldn't have told us we're in a TV show."

"I didn't think it would cause any problems." said Zatch, also staring at said sight.

It should now be pointed out that Udon was in his underwear clutching to a tree. He regained his sanity after a humorous series of events that will not be shown. Remember… writer's block.

"I would have thought this would lead to serious mental problems." said Kiyo.

"I don't think so…" said Zatch, "He's not like this in the manga so it would have caused continuity errors."

"There's also a manga?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! Focus!" said Sakura.

"So I take it that the manga is ahead of anime. What point is at?" asked Naruto.

"Well you just came back from training with Jiraya and…" said Zatch.

Sakura both whacked them in the heads to keep them quiet.

"I don't want to know about my future!" yelled Sakura.

Both of them rubbed their heads.

"All right, all I won't ask in front of you again." said Naruto.

Sakura once again whacked him in the head but harder this time.

"Ow…" mumbled Naruto.

"IU guess we should get him down." said Megumi.

"Before you do that…. Can you find my clothes first?" asked Udon.

"That might be a good idea." said Kiyo.

And so they all went to search for Udon's clothes and it was then that Naruto realized that he still hasn't found a way to pay them back yet for cleaning his apartment.

Next Time: Tia admits that she's a Naru/Hina fan, but will she risk continuity to get those two together? Meanwhile Tsunade gets word that the ninja steals a scroll that has some important details about the jutsu he used. How will Zatch and the others get involved? Find out next time!


End file.
